The instant invention relates to hoists for cabinets, ceiling frames, and the like; and more particularly, the instant invention relates to pneumatic hoists for cabinets, ceiling frames and the like which hoists are readily adjustable for the purpose intended.
Normally, when installing cabinets, such as kitchen cabinets or other types of elevated cabinets, it is necessary for a helper to lift the cabinet in place against a wall while the cabinet is secured by an installer. The procedure requires the labor of at least two people. In addition, lifting cabinets can cause back injuries and other medical problems. Helpers for cabinet installers do not work for free and the need for additional labor necessarily adds expense to any project.
If the installer does not have a helper, then the installer must use props of some type under the cabinet or must simply be strong enough to hold the cabinet up with one hand while fastening it with the other. These approaches are usually clumsy, unsatisfactory and dangerous. However, there are several drawbacks to using another person as helper. For example, it is very difficult for a helper to hold a cabinet steady in the selected or proper position. In addition, the helper is usually directly in the installer's way.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,725,329; 4,027,802; and 3,365,080 which are directed to installing ceiling frames. While these devices disclose hoists for lifting ceiling frames, they do not disclose devices which are suitable for installing cabinets. U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,329 discloses a device for cranking up a platform; however, there is nothing in this device which suggests that it could be conveniently used for cabinets in that the platform is too large to fit under cabinets. Moreover, the device has wheels which can be caught in debris and has a base which is not elevated enough to avoid debris. Neither U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,802 nor U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,080 are suitable for lifting cabinets in that again neither has a suitable platform and both are mounted on wheels or rollers which are not suitable for use at building sites where floors are usually strewn with debris.
In view of the aforementioned considerations, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a new and improved apparatus which is especially useful for lifting cabinets, and readily adaptable for lifting ceiling frames, ceiling frames or the like, wherein the apparatus may be substituted for at least one installation helper.